RPlog:Retribution - Defending the Malevolence
---- <'SPACE'> The loss of the Palliata and continued destruction on the ground spur New Republic officers to attempt a bold plan. A strike force is assembled to test the Malevolence herself, to gather intelligence and then withdraw, defeated. A second wave will come on the heels of the first, stronger and using the intel from the first attempt, with the intent to cut off the head of the snake and let the body writhe before crushing it under the heel of the remaining New Republic forces. Already set on the forward line, the Fusillade and her entourage are ready to strike into the Imperial fleet. The Carracks Redstar and Jack Cade pair off in the vanguard, leading the way with Corvettes Crux, Harrow, Dragoon, Hydra, and Dedication. Behind them come the starfighters, ready to drop into combat as soon as the front line of the Imperial Forces is breached. And last, but hardly least, the Fusillade comes. It is her guns that will make the assault on the Malevolence once she is brought close enough. <''Malevolence''> As the Malevolence looms over Coruscant, It's Captain working on Behalf of Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin was observing the NR forces moving towards them.. "What's this?" he said, leaning over his tactical officer. "An Assault on the Malevolence.. Ha! Laughable." he said in his usual Cocky tone, after all.. He was the Captain of a Super Star Destroyer. "Call in our escort and warn all surrounding ships of the NR attack." he announced. Almost Immediately, the I2SD Palpatine and IVSD Eradicator cast shadows upon the SSD's hull, at least bigger than the Broadsword and Prowler, they were mere particles compared to the size of the Malevolence. The Broadsword and nearby escort ships began dropping their payload of TIEs, and began Protective maneuvors. "Engage the Imperial Fleet." Was the fleet wide signal sent out by the Fleet Commander. The Malevolence's Klaxons sounded sending it's crew into battle readiness, and all Turbo-Laser batteries were faced toward the incoming Rebel threat. <''Black-1''> "All Squadrons Launch and form up on Black Squadron." Wolf called out as he heard the Fleet Commanders words. He nodded to Malif and jumped in his TIE, A few seconds later the TIE dropped from it's rack and darted off towards the front end of the Malevolance. <''Alpha-4''> Alex drops the repair kit she'd been working on and jogs towards Alpha-4, jogging right on past Alpha-2 and it's repair time and climbing into Alpha-4 instead. Running through the pre-flight check in fast-forward mode, the TIE is one of the first to drop from the rack and exit the hangar of the Broadsword. Forming up with Black Leader, Alex continues the remainder of the pre-flight check while listening to the computer do it's song and dance about weapons, sensors, the usual nine yards. <''Prowler/Viper-1''> Already the Corvette Prowler has taken up a flanking position to the Cruiser Broadsword, covering the blind spots the turbo lasers can't cover. Together the pair make of a vicious tandem. Commander Rall has trained her corvette crew to be ruthlessly efficient, and the Captain's cruiser has a mean streak as large as her ship. Any starfighters that stray too close will be in for a firestorm. Meanwhile Jal'Dana has taken personal command of the Vipers, this battle of attrition has cost the TIE corps dearly, and every pilot is needed. The thin woman hadn't flow in battle for a while, her duties to the Prowler and her master taken time away from her true love. But after 12 years in the cockpit, it felt like coming home. The thrill of the hunt, or being the hunted was all well and good on a corvette, stalking the shipping lanes. However in a TIE it was a lot more intimate and personal. "Vipers, weapons free, and run the field. We own this sky. Attack solo-tau-gamma" This battle was personal. Coruscant had tried to kill her, the New Republic pilots defending it were going to pay, maybe that A-wing. <''Falcon-2''> "If you come back, you can go help the General tomorrow." That was what Aramis was told, and so coming back is high on his to-do list. When the call comes from the Jack Cade for all fighter units to deploy, as the large ships spread out to make a corridor for the Fusillade, he stops humming and gets serious. With the rest of the A-Wings, he kicks his fighter into full speed with shields up, rocketting off to meet the first wave of fighters and keep them off of the big ships. <''Ghost-7''> Inside the cockpit of Ghost 7, Kesander Beysarus adjusts his shields, to optimize defense against the threat forward. Toggling his comlink, the X-Wing pilot says, "Strikeforce leader this is Ghost 7, I have threat air craft visual, preparing to engage. Sandman, out." Accelerating to attack speed, the starfighter's s-foils open to attack position. And so the Corellian at her controls prepares to go to work. Lots of targets out there. But which one to choose? <''Ghost-10''> Aboard Ghost 10, Amerna Slanver reaches forward to click the comm on. "This is Ghost 10, forming up on Ghost 7's wing. Preparing to engage the enemy as well. Gotta love the target-rich environments, eh?" She flicks the switch to open her craft's wings and lets the X-Wing settle in just to the right rear of Sandman's ride. <''Ghost-7''> Hearing his wingman's chatter, Kesander can't help but reply. "Yeah, lots of 'em. Hard to miss, should probably just open fire. But I'm sure my R2 unit would complain about the drain on the power system," jokes the Corellian. "Stay sharp, Ghost 10. Fireworks are about to start soon." <''Alpha-4''> Alex listens intently as Black Leader lays out the attack formation, maneuvering her ship into the right slot in the pattern, Alpha-3 paired up with her for this little gig. "Here's to hoping I actually hit something tonight," she mutters to herself, or to the computer, and doesn't expect a reply either way. "Here they come," she comments, again with the comments to no one but herself. <''Viper-1''> The shock-couch conforms firmly around Jal'Dana's back and legs, reclined at an angle that was comfortable, yet puts in a ready-for-action stance. Through the wide viewport she could see the outline of her prey, an A-wing zipping through the tangle of starfighters. Banshee was her call name, yet over the years she done little to remove that reputation. Using the HUD, she marks her target and rolls the TIE into an arcing bank. As her craft approaches the nimble enemy craft, she squeezes off a few test shots, feeling the pilot out. <''Falcon-2''> Aramis knows when he's been targeted; if his scans weren't going crazy, warning him that someone is closing in on him, the tingle on the back of his neck would do it. He's already moving to evade when the shots come, tumbling like a leaf in an updraft and dodging while he brings up his targeting display and takes aim at an enemy. <''Beta-2 vs Falcon-6''> Tonight, flying with the war shrikes Krieg is out and about on the prowl. His squadron has their orders, it was really clear to them all what they needed to do, and the more comm chatter the worse it got for the different pilots awareness of what was going on and requests for assistance. This battle, however, he was out to finish what he had started the night before. Declaring himself to the NR he calls, "Rebel pilot named 'Seth' - face me. We finish what we started." Keeping to the back and alone, he makes himself the target for their duel. Hopefully in a situation like this both sides will honor the request, much like Danik has done with a few of his arch enemies. Seth's A-wing complies and there is a streak of light as the other craft barrels inbound on Krieg's position. Not waiting a minute the two enter spiral turns opening up on each other, blaster fire spraying all over the place as the two craft engage, the rest of the battle rather leaves them to their devices. <''Ghost-7''> From his cockpit, Kesander watches the horrible beauty of warfare in the void erupt all across his field of vision. As red and green laser fire weaves back and forth between the engaging forces, the Corellian looks down at his scopes. "Ghost 10, on me. We've got bandits at -135,-70,-194. Let's go get 'em, Sandman, out." And with this, the X-Wing pilot banks his craft, putting Ghost 7 on an intercept course with the enemy. <''Beta-2 vs Falcon-6''> Their battle moves up and down, the two craft varying power and speeds, throwing in different shield settings along with different weapons output configurations. They're skilled, but Krieg is able to get the upper hand and land several blows on the shields of the A-Wing. It's shields flicker, but do not go out. Krieg manuevers around and around, taking his efforts to trying to outperform the other craft. As he tries another risky move, his shields get hit, but the power of an A-Wing compared to a TIE was no match. Krieg's green blasts in the head on move between craft land square on Seth's shields, taking them down to critical levels. The two craft pass each other in death lock, nearly missing the other craft. They circle around and do a ballet in space, one that many could see was not usual for any pilot to be pulling in a battle like this, but they were out for blood. <''Alpha-4''> Following Banshee's lead, Alex guides her TIE into a snap roll to approach Falcon-2 from another axis, targeting the underside of his ship instead of taking aim head on. Always the carrier of unpredictable luck, she eyes the rest of the tactical display, keeping a look out for another answered threats while opening fire. <''Viper-1''> The A-wing had made an evasive move, narrowly darting around the green lasers streaking towards it. So, the enemy pilot was using the full advantages of the quickness, so be it. Watching the craft on her HUD, she glances at the CRT, and shifts some power to forward shields, it seems like it's going to be a heads on battle for now. The red lasers shot forth and between the solar panels on Jal'Dana's TIE as it corkscrewed around the in coming fire, with a simple twist of her wrist, she righted her star fighter and returned the volley. Jal'Dana is aware of a second TIE's atatck on the A-wing, but keeps the comm quiet and the A-wing pilot guessing <''Beta-2 vs. Falcon-6''> Soon the two are again on paths that directly intersect. Seth tries his spiral move again, sending rings of green death towards Krieg. Krieg, however, does not make the same move but lets the fire take him square on. His shields were on full forward, and they flicker under the impact, but do not completely go, though score marks appear on the solar wings of the TIE. As for Seth, however, his shields blow out and score marks lance across his hull, taking the pristine craft to one that has seen many better days. Krieg's marks are left on the craft, but one blast in particular leaves a mark that the NR probably will not forget, as it marks the begining of the end for one of their own. Krieg smiles as he completes his run, and circles around to see the rebel craft to be venting atmosphere. The blast had been taken to the canopy, blasting a hole into it and slicing directly through Seth's shoulder, dissipating somewhere in the hull behind him. Seth somehow maintains control, barely conscious from the blast and the atmosphere going, but is able to fly with his other hand. Appearantly the R2 unit was also hit in the blast. As far as Krieg was concerned, the other pilot could go home - the victor here was clear; Krieg had shot down the NR pilot. His duels were finally being answered - good he thought. Perhaps the rebels would learn that their fight was not one they should be undertaking. As Krieg breaks he heads back to the rest of the battle to assist the squadron. As for Seth, however, he does make it back to the Reprisal, the ship will be not difficult to repair. As for the A-wing's pilot, he passes in and out of consciousness, to eventually pass for the last time from this universe. As the medics arrive, they are too late, all they find is the limp body of Seth and the remains from Krieg's deadly blasts. Thus ends the legacy of a rebel pilot, another victory for the Empire. <''Falcon-2''> Aramis grumbles quietly about having two ships firing on him, checks his shields - so Lianna won't have his hide - and rolls sideways and around to avoid the shots. Nothing fancy; this is a time for economy. He leaves one ship alone for the moment and fires on the more tentative follower. Take out one first, then try the other when he can actually pay attention. <''Imperial Fleet/Black-1''> The Imperial fleet began to open fire on the incoming NR ships. The Eradicator began to move it's way around to the side and the Palpatine the other side in an attempt to box them in. "Fire!" said the Captain of the Malevolence called, the same moment the SSD lit up with green fire as it streamed towards the incoming cuisers. "All fire focus on one ship at a time. Start with the leading ship!" he called out to his tactical officer. All fire was now focused on the Carrack Cruiser 'Red Star' "Break off and select targets!" Wolf called to the rest of the formated squadrons. "I want these NR downed." And with that he began to pick up targets left and right, it was like birds flying into a car before he picked up an X-Wing who didn't want to be blown to pieces. Ghost 7 is what it had painted down the side of it's hull. Wolf targetted and opened fire. <''Ghost-7''> Green daggers of sizzling death reach out for Ghost 7, but the Corellian pilot at her controls is no green flyer and has been a noted 'good stick' among his comrades. Rolling to port, the X-wing manages to dodge the attack easily. It has been said that little else in life is as envigorating as being fired on without effect. Perhaps true, but little else is likely to make one as angry. "Alright, that's it," Mutters Kesander as he picks up a TIE at long range and switching his fire selector to quad lasers, squeezes his weapons trigger. <''Ghost-10''> In Ghost 10, Amerna's got her own target, the wingman of the TIE that Kesander's firing at. A team effort, that is, and she's doing her level best to ensure her team wins. <''Alpha-4''> The TIE's computer loudly announces the incoming fire and Alex quickly guides her TIE into a quick roll away from the incoming fire. The shot screeches by close enough that Alex breathes a sigh of relief when it doesn't hit the side of her TIE in a bad show of fireworks. From the tactical display it appears that War Shrike leader scored a solid hit on one of the rebs, definitely one out of the fight for good. Her roll takes her out of the line of fire but also takes her far enough away that she'll need to maneuver back around to take another shot. <''Viper-1''> Watching the A-wing break off her attack Jal'Dana purses her lips and frowns slightly, fewer and fewer of the pilots are standing up and fighting, no longer are they willing to go toe to toe with another pilot, instead the mass barrage is the normal method or a hit and fade run. No honor, and even less fight. "Good hunting" she radios over to Alpha 4's pilot, a rookie if memory serves her correct. And with that Commander Rall, presses down hard on a control pedal and her craft peals away for this small battle in search of other opponents. Too late, her HUD warns her of an incoming missile, and she turns her craft right into it. The ship rocks as shields fail, the twisting and turning craft being carried out of the fight. <''NRSD Fusillade''> The Carracks and Corvettes are cutting a steady swath into the Imperial forces, returning information to the Fusillade all the while. The Redstar takes up a position leading the Fusillade, setting up a ruthless barrage and making straight for the Malevolence. The bridge crew is grim but determined to get the Fusillade through. The Dragoon and the Harrow flank her, fighting off bombers and interceptors swarming around her. The Malevolence pounds back, and even as the Fusillade lets loose on the great Star Destroyer, a blast from Malevolence bites through Redstar's shields and cuts her deeply. Sensing weakness, the Imperials are relentless, and the Redstar founders, her crew making for the lifepods. Dragoon and Harrow, needing to give her crew time to escape, leap ahead toward the Malevolence. ---- <> After the station was destroyed and the Imperial forces retreated for a tactical re-group the New Republic saw the chance to test the Malevolence's defences. The New Republic met a hard defence, the HIMS Broadsword, the Prowler, And I2SD and an IVSD. They continued to bombard the the Malevolence as the Imperials concentrated their fire upon the Rebel Carrack Cruiser: Red Star. While the battle raged on Large ships and fighters alike, there was one noted loss of a Rebel pilot by the name of Seth Skyler an A-Wing pilot at the hands of Krieg Inrokana. Eventually the Imperial ships ripped through the Red Star's shields and tore the ship to pieces. With the SSD heavily damaged and the loss of Red Star the NR retreated back to their side of the blockade.